1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a switched-capacitor circuit, more particularly, to a switched-capacitor circuit relating to summing and integration algorithms.
2. Background
A switched-capacitor (SC) circuit plays an important role in a deep sub-micron complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) integrated circuit since a design of the SC circuit generally uses integrated capacitance ratio and sampling frequency to implement a transfer function in quantitative charges. Therefore, a time constant formed by tunable equivalent resistor-capacitor network can be provided. Moreover, since such circuit design can greatly mitigate fabrication variation of integrated resistor and capacitor, it is commonly used in a baseband circuit design.